Where We Belong
by hermione.winchester
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope it's good. The basic idea of this story is Rose trying to figure out what kind of relationship she wants with the Doctor which all starts out with her having a dream of them getting married. I'm kinda going from there. I really only see this story being two or three chapters but it's yet to be decided. I hope you guys like it!


**I don't own any of the characters in this story. This is my first fanfic so I'll try my best! :) I'm always open for criticism! **

There she was. Rose Tyler- more beautiful than the flower for which she was named. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautifully flowing, white silk dress. That's funny- it almost looked like wedding gown. Rose looked a little closer to fully examen the dress. The top was strapless and covered with white lace that went down to the sash around her waist. The sash was silver and silky like the west of the gown. The skirt of the dress was A-line and floor length. There was no doubt about it, this was a wedding gown. _How can that be me? _Rose thought.

Rose began to examen the rest of her reflection. Her hair was fashioned in an elegant bun with one loose curl to frame her face. Her makeup was flawless but not overdone. There was just enough there to highlight her natural beauty. There was a mid-length veil attached to the top of her bun. She couldn't believe it. She'd never felt this beautiful in all her life.

"Rose, sweetheart!" Jackie Tyler's voice came from near by. Rose turned to see her mother walk in the room. "Oh just look at you! You look absolutely _gorgeous!" _The bride's mother began to tear up.

"Oh mum, please don't cry!" Rose said to her mother.

"I'm not crying" Jackie said, more to herself, as she wiped away a few tears. "Alright then, come on. They'll start the wedding without you if we don't hurry."

Rose's mum walked with her out of the room they were in, and into a long hallway with two large wooden doors at the end.

"Okay darling, I've got to take my seat now. Good luck! Don't trip!" Jackie said as she began to walk towards what seemed to be a side door.

Rose walked down the hallway to the two doors. She was incredibly nervous. Why was she so nervous? As she reached the doors she noticed to young men waiting at the entrance to open them for her. One of the men gave her a quick reassuring smile while the other looked almost speechless. As they opened the doors Rose could hear the sound of the organs playing. She walked through the doors into a beautiful chapel as everyone in the room turned to try to catch a glimpse of the beautiful bride.

The church was beautifully decorated with stunning stained-glass windows and an elegant chandelier hanging from the tall celling. Standing alone at back of the room, she began to walk down the isle matching the pace of the organs. It was all so surreal. She looked over at the rows of pews. There sat all of her friends and family. All heads were turned and everyone was smiling at her. She was so caught up in everything that she almost forgot what she was doing. She tore her eyes away from the rows of people for a split second to look down the isle. And there he was. Kind faced, slim, and a little bit foxy. It was the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

**-0o0-**

The Doctor smiled at her lovingly. Those kind, old eyes that could see past any imperfections. She reached the front of the room and there she stood, next to him. Hand-in-hand, just the way it ought to be. The way it had been since that night in the shop when he told her to run.

Just like that, the preacher was finished reading the vows and it was time for Rose to say _I do. _She looked deep into the Doctor's eyes and smiled brightly, tongue poking out between her teeth.

_**"I**_** do."**

**Okay what do y'all think? Is it too short...? Grr I'm having a hard time with this. Okay, well** **I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this in the next chapter so I guess I'll just hope for the best! Feedback please! I could really use some help!:)**


End file.
